Darkness Within
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: "After everything that has happened... Why do you still feel that dark feeling within you? Is it friendship? Is it the insults you've had? Is it your beloved Goddess? Or is it you in general? You can't hide those memories of yours forever! There going to find out something about you and when they do..." After the events of The Solo Angel, everything was back to normal... Or was it?
**Okay... I hope you guys are ready for a Solo Angel sequel... I think I have it all planned out!**

 **Pit: A sequel? Man... Does this mean that your muse has been rebooted?**

 **Dark Pit: We haven't seen you update around here... We figured that you just gave up on writing...**

 **Nah... It was sort of like that, but now I'm back and ready to write! So here it is! Something that's going to be a good one... Maybe!**

 **Dark Pit: Maybe?**

 **Hey! I don't know if it's good or not! I'm going to animate Undertale stuff now...**

* * *

Pit's room was really silent.

Not that it was a big deal or anything! I mean, it's just only Pit, laying down and relaxing for hours as he was watching Gravity Falls on the television. Heh... He hasn't seen that show in a while. Maybe, it was time to relive the life. It was a good show too in Pit's opinion. Funny moments, big secrets, and this character in the show named, Stan was always something that Pit would smile about. That character can cheer him up any day... At some points at least in the episodes he tries to remember.

He remembered a lot from that show. In fact, he was kind of addicted to it! He didn't watch season two yet, but his three centurion buddies said that it was a major feels trip to see. They also didn't finish the season off, so they don't know much. Pit laughed with the archer centurions. Maybe one day, He will decide to bring in those three archer centurions to watch season two together. Man, He bet that Mathas (the second one; lazy.) would bring in the popcorn and Ren (the first one; smart) and Kyle (the third one; cheery) would just stare at each other thinking about where exactly did he get the popcorn. There was no popcorn machine around Palutena's Temple. That alone just makes them wonder what Mathas does on his free time when He and Kyle aren't around. The archer bros are just like that, Pit guessed.

Now, Pit wished that they were here right now! He was watching season two of the show as well. But, those three were doing there training routines with a Strongarm. They try to be the best archers around and Pit admits... They are actually pretty tough and determined to stay alive. Oh, how tragic it would be to lose them in an upcoming fight in the future. Even if Palutena brought them back, it probably will not be the same. She just replicates them, Pit assumed. He shrugged. Maybe not! Maybe he was just taking revival the wrong way. Maybe they are revived when they are just finished like Pit does all the time.

The light angel smiled. He was on break... And that was a good time to reminisce on the 'good' memories in his life.

Free time was still simple as always, and the light angel was glad. He needed some time by himself, with just him, his room, a television, and a Wii U right there under it. Man, Palutena actually wasn't kidding when she said that she was going to make his beloved angel happy when she was done renovating. It made Pit more ecstatic and happy as ever, and Dark Pit was there to smirk. Heh... Pit was so happy. It... somehow made him happy as well. Where does that come from? Maybe his connection with him. Who knows?

Pit sighed, as he moved over a bit to get a bit more comfortable. The bed was so soft, and there were a lot of spots to starfish all over it. It was that plush to be in. Pit couldn't be more happier from this! It felt like he had everything he ever wanted, right in this very room that is now his. What could be better than that? Pit hoped that it would be a life time supply of floor ice cream. He chuckled at that thought, but still... It would've been nice actually. And he could imagine Dark Pit just facepalming at him as he just rolls around in there like money. He could see that happen really fast.

Before he could think of some other things that sound ridiculous, he noticed something that made his smile vanish. He looked to the side of the television. The cabinet that had a sign saying, 'Do Not Open' was in fact open. Oh no... Did they... He ran to it and looked through all the stuff. He gave out a sigh of relief. Phew... For a second Pit thought that they... That they...

...He looked away at those items. No... Those memories that have a bad aura between them. The black laurel crown, a dark feather he found in his wings one time when he ran off feeling corrupted, a vile full of Happiness blood, heck even a tear of his tunic covered in blood when he was merely a child with Dark Pit as they try to get their bodies back (That story is not yet finished). Pit clutched his head in fear. He didn't want to be reminded, but he already is being reminded. Over and over and over and over and over again. But somehow with just one look, his mind was starting to feel off. Like... something about it is something that he didn't notice... was there. It was like seeing Dark Pit when they first met, but instead of acting surprised, it was more of like a nightmare of a bad thing he has done in his life. Oh god... That alone made Pit want to vomit right now. Not only that, it also made a discoloration with his eyes. It was like more of a yellowish color, mixed in with his blue eyes. Those two colors kept on blinking when Pit looked in the mirror. It kept on flashing from a gross, yellow color, to bright blue. And then, it just suddenly stopped and goes back to the bright blue that he knows. Pit grunted as he punched the wall after that. Why does that happen? What was wrong with him?

He doesn't know how this happens. But it occurs every time he stares into those bad memories. He wants to get rid of them, but something is keeping him from doing so. It was like a force field blocking all of the things you want to forget, but couldn't. It's like it wants to tell you something before you can possibly get rid of it. But what? What was that thought that's keeping him from getting rid of all of these bad items he kept all these years.

He didn't know for sure. But he knows that no one would find out about this. Not Dark Pit, Not Palutena, The archer bros, NO ONE! He will make sure of that! But oh... something that is crawling on his back kept telling him, "YOu can't hIde thEse foRever!", "ThEy ARe goINg to fiNd out eventUAlly!", "THey will KNoW!" "ThEre's nO escApe from wHat yOU have dONe!", "THe mAny thINgs you cAn't rEPLace!", and one that creeped him out the most out of all of them.

"THis isn't tHe REAL YOU!"

"AH!" he called out, vision blurring, breathing getting faster, heart pumping. Oh my god... He just blacked out for a brief moment. He put a hand over his head. The headache started to kick in, and it always annoyed him whenever his little episode starts coming in and out. This doesn't happen a lot of the time, but he wonders. The voice creeping up on the back of his neck has got him thinking. What does it mean? Why does it keep telling him all of this? Was this not planned? Was someone playing a trick?

Or maybe... This isn't the Pit that was inside of his heart. This wasn't the real him all this time!

Was he... Was he living a whole lie this whole time? Was that why he can't get the bad memories out?!

Or was it the fact that he isn't what he seemed all this time?

"..."

No response came out of the light angel.

With that, he closed the cabinet, locked it tight, fix the sign that kept slipping off a lot. He turned away at it. No... He should just forget about it! It would make things a lot better, he thought. And it would make the past seem like a bad dream. He will make sure it will be that way... Even if means he would have to do it the hard way!

With a blink of his eyes, it turned into a full bright yellow and it never turned back into the blue after that. He... He knows something about himself now! He knows what he really is. And he didn't even know he has that kind of feeling within him. With all of that now in his possession, he closed the door right behind him when he left the room, leaving on the television a credits scene of Gravity Falls with the text saying, "Trust No One"!

Was Pit really not what he seems?

* * *

 **Let the sequel begin!**

 **Pit: Alright! Let's hope you will update often!**

 **I'll try my best! Reviews are appreciated and Check out my other Stories if you haven't already! FLAME ON!**

 **Dark Pit: It's time... for it to go...**


End file.
